


Aedan Cousland

by ayanamifaerudo



Series: Whatever We Were Before [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanamifaerudo/pseuds/ayanamifaerudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidbits and drabbles about the Hero of Ferelden.</p><p>Aedan Cousland is built of adventures and skinned knees, of courage and unwavering strength, of early mornings and clean sweat.  He is open mind and sense of belonging. He is light, scattered freckles and mischievous, blue eyes. He is heroes of old reborn.</p><p>In which we get to know Saira Trevelyan's cousin, Aedan Cousland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions for Your Warden

**What is the thing your Warden misses the most about home?**

The sound of a child’s laughter as he plays with his mabari; a mother’s fond exasperation with her youngest; a man’s teasing jab at his little brother’s poor sword skills; a father’s proud smile.

   
**What is your Warden’s worst habit?**  
   
At camp, Aedan sat with her on her bedroll, examining the Cousland shield for nicks and holes while she lay on her stomach reading a book on old Dalish tales. She was comfortable, the crackling campfire lent light and chased away the evening chill. Their other companions were preoccupied with small tasks and personal ablutions. It was a relatively quiet night and a pocket of peace after days of skirmishes along the road.  
   
Then, the drumming started. She ignored it at first, determined to finish the book while she could. Aedan squirmed, moved his legs, rotated his body around to face the other way, and then moved his legs again. She jabbed an elbow to his side, the drumming of fingers on metal increased.  
   
“Will you stop it?”  
   
“Stop what?” Aedan was all innocence.  
   
“Stop drumming your fingers on the shield like you’re a chevalier on a parade at Verchiel!”  
   
“When have you been to Verchiel?”  
   
“That’s not the point,” she said, her patience thin. “Stop being so fidgety.”  
   
“Stop being an old maid and being crotchety.”  
   
“If you want, dear Warden, my tent is open,” put in Zevran from the other side of the fire. “I could help burn that nervous energy to something more… rigorous, definitely useful and infinitely pleasurable…”  
   
They both looked at the elf with wide eyes and blushing cheeks. She looked at her cousin and gave an amused snort. Aedan was still but a contemplative gleam was in his eyes.  
   
“Well, well, dear cousin,” she drawled. “Now that he gave you that opening, here is your chance. Leave me be and I’ll be spared from your constant need to drum your fingers on something noisy.”  
   
“Yes… drum your fingers on something who would appreciate it,” with a last knowing look, Zevran got up and walked into his tent, leaving the flap in open invitation.  
   
There was a pause and the others went back to what they were doing, Aedan still not moving. She drew her eyes away from the elf’s tent and caught Alistair’s eyes. It was his turn to blush, having been caught staring but he gave her a small smile. She smiled in return and went back to her book.  
   
After a moment, the drumming started again.

  
**Who does your Warden most struggle to get along with?**  
   
Aedan believes that everyone has the right to their own beliefs and opinions. He tries to keep an open mind and learns what he can. But he always tell them what was his thoughts on the matter was – diplomatically and strives to deliver them in a way that would offer the softest blow.

   
**What, besides their weapon, does your Warden carry with them at all times?**  
   
Cold and biting, strong and sturdy are the Cousland arms of sword and shield. He carries them with him, refusing to part with them even when he finds better equipment. He simply goes to the best smithy in town and asks them to enhance the steel with runes and agents. But he spares no expense when it comes to daggers, buying and trading whenever he finds them. He keeps two in his person at all times – one in a holster wrapped around his thigh and the other hidden behind, on his back. He learned the hard way when he found himself with no weapons when a Howe soldier burst in on his quarters.

   
**As a child, what did your Warden want to be when they grew up?**  
   
A pear juggler, a Grey Warden, a flamebreather, a champion at the Grand Tourney…

   
**What is your Warden’s favourite food?**  
   
Those with Cousland blood have an unhealthy obsession with chocolate.

   
**How open is your Warden about their thoughts and feelings?**

He says what’s on his mind, he debates and makes lively conversations with everyone. He gives needed hugs, friendly pats, and cheeky fist bumps. He sneaks up on her and tickles her mercilessly then gives her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

But when it comes to a certain someone, he’s all false bravado and loud guffaws, pink cheeks and that infuriating drumming fingers on metal; that has got to stop and tonight is the night to do it. Leliana is ready with the towels and the oils, Sandal is finished with the runes and she roped Wynne to cast the barriers. The path to the stream free of small critters and unknowing companions.

Operation Get-Your-Cousin-Laid commences.

 

**What, if anything, shocks or offends your Warden?**

He takes offense when someone questions his sense of honor and duty.

 **What is your Warden’s oldest memory?**  
   
He was on his father’s shoulders when the king and the Wardens marched through Highever. The bright armor and the colored flags impressed and awed the young boy. His father got him down from his perch when he went to talk to the king. He, on the other hand, cautiously approached a small group of Wardens. He heard of the tales from his tutor, Aldous, of nerve and daring, bravery and sacrifice. This particular group were jovial and laughed when one made a joke. He cocked his head to the side and studied them curiously.  One of them, a dark-skinned man with his long hair in a tie, noticed him. The man gave him a smile and a friendly nod, then turned back to his companions. He looked at his father, still engaged in conversation with the king and now joined by a tall woman who carried a helmet decorated with wings aloft. He sat down on a loose stone and continued with his study of the other group.  
   
It was a long while before his father’s group finished with their conversation. The tall woman gave a firm order to her company and the Wardens he was staring at stopped their conversation. They listened to the woman’s words, made nods of affirmation. Then, in a loose formation walked to and through the gates. When the man who first noticed him passed by, he gave him a pat on the head and a final smile.  
   
He stood up and watched them join the rest of the company. He wondered if he’d ever see them again.

   
**How does your Warden deal with stress?**

Practice drills and a long bath and a cup of chocolate after. When he got together with someone, long nights of mutual pleasure and new noises to irritate his cousin.


	2. Companions and Relationships

**Which companion is protective of your hero?**  
   
Sten: I’ve got your back, Kadan.  
   
Zevran: Why do you always have to do _this_ and _that_ for people of dubious natures? Didn’t you learn anything from my own ambush?  
   
**Which companion does your hero find hard to trust?**

Morrigan. There’s something [hinthint] suspicious about how Flemeth thrust her presence upon them.

**Who does your hero get competitive with?**

Alistair when he got wind of his crush on his cousin and vice versa. It snowballed from there when everyone started counting their kills. They have a pot of coin to be given to the winner each week.

**Who has the same hobbies as your hero?**

Alistair. They do practice drills together.

**Which companion teaches your hero something new?**

Sten and Leliana on being different and going on the extra mile to learn something he doesn’t know.

**Who makes your hero see something differently?**

Different backgrounds, different views.

 **Who does your hero instantly click with?**  
   
Alistair was the first one to make him laugh. _That scene when he was first introduced to him_ .  
   
**Who is harder to get along with?**

Shale, at first.

**Who is a bad influence on your hero?**

Zevran, corrupting his questionable innocence further and Oghren with alcohol.

**Who inspires the hero to do great things?**

Everyone.


End file.
